Spécimen 10
Spéc 10= Spécimen 10 est un ennemi hostile dans Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, rencontré pour la première fois à la Salle 617. Spécimen 10 est une forme de vie extraterrestre parasitique. Avant de croiser la route du Protagoniste, cette créature vivait dans le corps de l'ancien Spécimen 10. Il était la cause de l'abandon de la GL Labs' Facility, apparaissant à la Salle 610. Apparence Spécimen 10 possède deux formes : La première forme ressemble à un humanoïde sans bras, avec le haut du corps déformé et composé de deux parties : une couche organique jaunâtre qui couvre l'entièreté du haut du corps, ainsi que le corps principal sans bras, avec des jambes de forme humaine. Sous cette forme, il peut ouvrir son torse en deux partie formant une ouverture, avec de petites dents entourant les parois de sa "bouche". La seconde forme ressemble à une large créature ressemblant à une sangsue. Similaire à l'ancien Spécimen 10, la seconde forme est séparée en segments, ondulant le long du sol. L'intérieur de sa bouche contient au moins deux rangées de dents. Gameplay Spécimen 10 apparaît dans la Salle 617 après que le Protagoniste utilise le générateur. Tout d'abord, l'ancien Spécimen 10 sort des bouches d'aération, rampant en direction du Protagoniste. Cependant, quelques instants après, son crâne explose et le nouveau Spécimen 10 en surgit. Ce spécimen ne peut pas passer à travers les murs et bouge plutôt lentement, légèrement plus rapide que le Spécimen 5. Cependant, il ouvre la porte rapidement. Si le Protagoniste s'approche trop du Spécimen 10, ce dernier révélera la bouche verticale de son torse béant et attaquera, infligeant environ 40 points de dégâts, provoquant en même temps des hallucinations visuelles. À cause de sa lenteur, le Protagoniste le devance facilement. Cependant, si le Protagoniste est trop loin du Spécimen, la créature provoquera les mêmes hallucinations que lorsqu'elle attaque. Il s'agit d'un avertissement avant de se transformer dans sa seconde forme, dans laquelle le Spécimen 10 se déplace rapidement. Il inflige désormais 20 points de dégâts et provoque toujours des perturbations visuelles. Les attaques du Spécimen 10 recouvre l'écran de substances visqueuses jaunes, ne durant qu'un certain moment. Plus il inflige de dégâts, plus les substances s'épaississent. Elle partiront lentement après plusieurs secondes. Frapper le Spécimen 10 avec la Hache le force à se transformer dans sa seconde forme. Sous cette forme, la Hache devient inutile. Lorsque le Protagoniste est tué par Spécimen 10, l'écran clignotera avec le texte suivant : "Now you have nothing to fear. (Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre.) Now you have nothing to think. (Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à penser.) Follow your selfish desires. (Suis tes désirs égoïstes.) Follow your natural instinct. (Suis ton instinct naturel.) After all you're just an animal. (Après tout tu n'es juste qu'un animal.) It's much easier than trying to think. (C'est plus facile que d'essayer de penser.)" Pendant cette séquence, le joueur peut brièvement voir un code binaire caché derrière le message, voulant signifier : "You are more than just an animal. (Tu es bien plus qu'un animal.) Use the soul you've been given. (Utilise l'âme qui t'a été donnée.) And be responsible for your actions. (Et soit responsable de tes actes.)" Audio À venir. Trivia * L'actuel Spécimen 10 est le seul spécimen à avoir remplacé un autre (l'ancien Spécimen 10). * Spécimen 10 est aussi le premier spécimen qui est officieusement considéré comme une forme de vie extraterrestre. Cela pourrait référencer les Necromorphs de Dead Space, qui étaient des parasites extraterrestres fonctionnant comme des zombies. * En dépit de la nature parasitique mentionnée par CAT-DOS, Spécimen 10 ne peut pas s'accrocher au Protagoniste pour l'attaquer. C'est peut-être un lien avec les Necromorphs, qui devaient tuer leur proie avant que le parasite ne puisse prendre le dessus et engendrer une mutation du corps. * L'entrée CAT-DOS du Spécimen 10 ne peut être vue une fois que le joueur atteint la Salle 500. ** Cependant, ce spécimen possède deux entrées CAT-DOS : son entrée originale et celle de l'ancien Spécimen 10. Le joueur a 50% de chance de voir l'une ou l'autre. * Il est le second spécimen à avoir un message binaire caché, le premier étant Spécimen 11. ** Bizarrement, le code binaire du Spécimen 10 semble contredire le message de sa death screen. * Dans l'entrée CAT-DOS de l'ancien Spécimen 10, il est sous-entendu qu'un certain spécimen a provoqué l'abandon de l'établissement de GL Labs. Il s'agit vraisemblablement du nouveau Spécimen 10, puisque l'entrée buggée de l'ancien Spécimen 10 signale qu'une erreur a fait afficher les informations du mauvais spécimen. * Il est possible que l'hôte du Spécimen 10 soit un des Assistants de GL Labs essayant de récupérer le spécimen en liberté, puisque la dernière note des bouches d'aération stipulait qu'il/elle "se cachait de cette chose", que "quelque chose grandissait dans sa peau" et qu'il/elle "ne semblait pas pouvoir la déraciner suffisamment vite et était en train de perdre beaucoup de sang". * Spécimen 10 est soit inspiré par le film The Thing ou par SCP-610 de la SCP Foundation. ** Étrangement, l'établissement défectueux de GL Labs débute à la Salle 610. * Sa première forme ressemble à un Necromorph de la série de jeux Dead Space, une race extraterrestre de parasite qui transformait un hôte humain en un créature dangereuse ressemblant à un zombie et qui, en ayant tué une victime, infectait le corps avec un parasite et créait un autre Necromorph de la même catégorie. |-|Anc. Spéc 10= L'ancien Spécimen 10 était un ennemi hostile dans Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, résidant dans l'établissement abandonné de GL Labs à la Salle 610. Apparence L'ancien Spécimen 10 ressemble à un énorme ver, constitué de plusieurs segments. Sa tête possède des yeux noirs et sa bouche béante contient de nombreuses dents pointues. Sa peau est pâle et semble à la fois gluante et solide. Gameplay (avant V. 2.7.1) Avant la version 2.7.1, l'ancien Spécimen 10 apparaissait à la Salle 617. Une fois que le Protagoniste ait réactivé le générateur, il apparaissait pour le pourchasser. Frapper l'ancien Spécimen 10 avec la hache ne l'empêchait pas de progresser : cela faisait un simple bruit. L'ancien Spécimen 10 infligeait 20 à 30 points de dégâts au contact. Il rampait plutôt que de flotter et était assez lent. Il ne pouvait pas non plus traverser les murs. Selon son ancienne entrée CAT-DOS, l'ancien Spécimen 10 était actif, et son nombre de victimes s'élevait à 46. Gameplay (actuel) L'ancien Spécimen 10 retourne en tant que spécimen passif, comme indiqué dans le CAT-DOS (voir galerie). Dans le jeu, il sert d'hôte pour le parasitique Spécimen 10. Lorsque l'ancien Spécimen 10 sort des bouches d'aération, il n'attaque pas : à la place, le nouveau Spécimen 10 surgit de la tête du précédent en l'explosant, et commence à chasser le Protagoniste. Audio À venir. Bugs Rarement, l'ancien Spécimen 10 ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la salle à cause de son incapacité à traverser les murs. Le bug se corrigeait lorsque le Protagoniste entrait dans la prochaine salle. Trivia * Avant la version 2.7.1, les développeurs prévoyaient de retirer complètement l'ancien Spécimen 10 du jeu. ** Il s'agissait d'un spécimen agressif avant de se faire remplacer par le Spécimen 10 actuel. * L'ancien Spécimen 10 n'avait pas de death screen. * L'ancien Spécimen 10 partageait le même thème musical que Spécimen 3. * L'entrée CAT-DOS de ce spécimen ne peut être vue qu'avant d'atteindre la Salle 500. ** Son entrée semble aussi être buggée. Ses informations impliquaient qu'une erreur faisait afficher le mauvais spécimen : le correct étant le nouveau Spécimen 10. ** Dans la nouvelle màj, l'ancien Spécimen 10 n'inflige pas de dégâts au contact du Protagoniste. Cependant, le héros reste vulnérable aux attaques du nouveau spécimen. |-|Gallerie= Spécimen 10 À venir. Ancien Spécimen 10 À venir. |-|HD= Apparence À venir. Gameplay Les hallucinations semblent clignoter plus rapidement, sans effets sonores. Trivia À venir. Catégorie:Spécimen